1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server for transport equipment such as aircraft and trains.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a communication system in which a communication unit disposed on each seat of an airplane communicates with a passenger's terminal device. The communication unit communicates with a passenger's terminal device on Bluetooth (as a registered standard) connection.